Forever and Eternity
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: This is kind of a continuous from "I Did It On Purpose" Except now it's Doji x Ryuga SORRY I JUST LOVE THEM! *cough* anyways the usual: Yaoi warning, don't like don't read. If like Read and Review :3


Doji watched from his office as Ryuga strutted down the hallway past his door; Doji stood up from his chair and followed him. Doji followed Ryuga to his room and when Ryuga went inside Doji waited for a couple of minutes then knocked, "Ryuga?" Ryuga sighed at Doji's voice, "Come in Doji." Doji opened the door slowly and cautiously walked inside. Ryuga smirked at his nervousness and leaned back on his elbows, quirking a brow at Doji as he looked at him awkwardly. "Ryuga, I think I know what really happened between you and Reiji; I heard you in the hall." Doji looked away and blushed slightly but it was not visual in the dim lit room. Ryuga stood up and glared at Doji, "You know of nothing! I already told you why I didn't want him in my room!" Doji shook his head, "you're lying." Ryuga gasped and growled at him, "go away." Doji stayed put and crossed him arms; "Make me."

Ryuga's eyes widened in disbelief at Doji's bravery "go away!" Doji laughed, "seriously Ryuga; I'm older, taller, and physically stronger. You cannot get me out of this room." Ryuga took out his bey and aimed it at the older man but he just laughed again, "what are you going to go, hit me with it?" Ryuga growled and put his bey away, "why are you so…" Doji quirked a brow and stepped closer and looked down and Ryuga, "so… what?" Ryuga looked up but then looked away as his and Doji's nose was nearly touching. "So close." Doji chuckled and leaned more forward, closing the gap between them and hooked an arm around Ryuga's waist. Ryuga gasped and tried to pull away by putting his arms on Doji's chest but Doji held a firm grip and he could not escape.

Ryuga's face heated up and Doji pulled him closed, putting a hand on Ryuga's head forcing him to lay his head on his chest. "So tell me what Reiji really did." Ryuga was able to feel Doji's breathing and hear his steady heart beat, "I thought you said you knew already." Doji stroked Ryuga's hair and sighed, "How badly did he hurt you?" Ryuga cringed and tried to pull away again but Doji held him still, "I don't want to tell you." There was no response from Doji and soon Ryuga got used to being held by Doji with his head on his chest. Ryuga sighed and slowly put his arms around Doji's waist and held him closer, "it hurt, it hurt a lot." Doji stroked Ryuga's hair again to comfort him but pulled away from Ryuga. Ryuga whimpered as he stood alone with no support until Doji walked him over to the bed.

Ryuga gasped as Doji pushed him down and he fell on his back. Doji unbuckled Ryuga's belt and unbuttoned his pants, "I want to see what he did to you." Ryuga growled and tried to kick Doji but Doji put his hips between Ryuga's thighs preventing him from kicking him. "Ryuga stop I'm not going to hurt you." Ryuga whimpered and tried to squeeze his legs together, "but how do I know?" Doji caressed Ryuga's cheek gently and rested his fore head on Ryuga's, "because I would never hurt you." Doji then removed his hips and pulled down Ryuga's pants and boxers, pulling them right off his legs and put his hands on Ryuga's thighs to pull them apart. Ryuga grunted at his attempt to keep his legs together but failed as Doji pulled them apart and put his waist between his knees to keep them apart.

Ryuga blushed deeply and Doji lifted him slightly off the bed and inspected his hole, "He got you good." Doji said as he brushed a finger over his entrance. Ryuga bucked his hips to get away from Doji's finger and he whined. Doji looked at him and sighed, "it's okay." Doji prodded around Ryuga's hole and was able to feel Ryuga tighten up but he hissed occasionally. Ryuga tightened his legs around Doji's waist and he tried to move his hips to avoid Doji, "please stop." Doji looked up and his eyes widened to the very sad looking Ryuga; he immediately pulled his finger away and rubbed his hand on Ryuga's thigh to apologize. "Ryuga your hurt, it must be healed." Doji walked away from Ryuga and into the bathroom, returning with a bottle of Polysporin. Doji was pleased to see Ryuga still there but was trying to cover himself; "Ryuga there is no need, I already seen you." Ryuga blushed but continued to cover his manhood nervously.

Doji walked over to him and removed his hands and brushed the tip of his finger down his length. Ryuga gasped and his member became slightly hard; Doji chuckled and lifted up Ryuga's legs and put some Polysporin on his finger. Doji carefully spread the Polysporin around the rim of Ryuga's slightly swollen entrance and then pushed his finger inside with ease. Ryuga grunted and clenched his thighs making his hole tight and Doji sighed. "Ryuga relax, it's going to hurt more if you don't" Ryuga whined when as remembered what Reiji did. Doji wiggled his finger inside of Ryuga's hole and then deepened it and he felt the warmth of Ryuga's walls around it. Ryuga's breathing increased and he tried to relax the best he could, "are you almost done?" Doji seemed to be lost as he stared at his finger moving in and out of Ryuga. Ryuga grunted and kneed Doji in the side slightly to break his trance. Doji looked up surprised and then blushed, "sorry, yeah almost done."

Doji continued to move his finger deep and then pushed full force hitting Ryuga's prostate. Ryuga screamed and moaned while his member went completely erect. "Doji, what the hell?" Ryuga yelled as Doji looked embarrassed trying to avert his eyes from Ryuga's grown length. "Sorry." He mumbled and pulled his finger out, "it should heal faster now." Ryuga sat up and felt his now painful member "Does that need healing too?" Ryuga looked up to Doji who had a predatory grin and his face turned crimson. "Doji I think you've done enough." Doji shook his head and leaned over Ryuga, making Ryuga's length rub up against his stomach. Ryuga moaned and leaned back, feeling Doji grind against his erection with his stomach felt great. Doji lay on top of Ryuga and began to nibble on his exposed neck and breathe in his exotic smell. Ryuga moaned and bucked his hips and wrapped his legs around Doji's waist, "If you don't want this I can stop." Doji whispered into Ryuga's ear then taking it into his mouth as he lightly sucked on it.

Ryuga grunted and bucked his hips again, "I'm still nervous about all of this, I don't want pain." Ryuga whimpered and he forced his head away. Doji traced kissed up Ryuga's neck to his cheeks and then placed then gently on his lips; Ryuga's lips trembled against his and Doji pressed down a little harder to slightly mash their lips together. Ryuga opened his mouth slightly and Doji dove in immediately, rubbing their tongues together passionately. Doji tasted Ryuga's flavour and he loved it, but Ryuga made no movement against him. Doji reached a hand down to Ryuga's member and squeezed it lightly and Ryuga moaned in the kiss, making Doji move down more and fondle his balls. Ryuga jerked upwards and moaned in pleasure, this was so much more different then Reiji.

Doji stood up to let Ryuga's member to stand erect again and Ryuga noticed Doji's visible bulge under his office pants. Doji looked to Ryuga but then backed away, "I don't think you are ready to do it again, I don't want you to hurt." Ryuga tilted his head and smiled, "I don't think I would feel pain with you Doji, I think you're too gentle." They both laughed but then Doji went serious, "are you sure?" Ryuga nodded and undid his shirt slightly so show his chest. This seemed to get Doji motivated and he took off his jacket and shirt, unbuckling his bright yellow belt and unbuttoned his pants. Ryuga leaned over and help onto both sides of Doji's pants and pulled them down himself. Doji gasped as Ryuga's head was in front of his member and he slightly thrust his hips too lightly brush against Ryuga's hair; Ryuga looked up and yelped as Doji's member hit against his face and Doji stopped immediately. Ryuga looked up and furrowed his brows and Doji smiled sheepishly. Ryuga pulled down Doji's briefs painfully slow and then stopped just as his pubes were visual, Ryuga used a hand to lightly stoke the hair and chuckled as Doji's face went dark red. Ryuga pulled them down all the way and stared at Doji's erection, Doji grabbed onto Ryuga's head in natural Reaction and bucked his hips forwards and hit the tip of his member on Ryuga's cheek.

Ryuga got off of the bed and kneeled on the floor, looking up at Doji who was looking down at him with pleading eyes. Ryuga sighed and put the tip into his mouth, he tasted the salty liquid the dribbled out of the tip and he flicked over it with his tongue. Doji moaned and wrapped his fingers in Ryuga's hair, forcing himself not to thrust his hips into Ryuga's mouth. Ryuga cautiously moved up and down at a slow pace and looked up to Doji again. Doji's face was mixed with pleasure and what seemed like anger; Ryuga pulled his head away, "is something wrong Doji?" Doji looked down and whined, "No, I'm just trying to control myself." Ryuga paused for a moment then realised he was irritating Doji by stopping; he licked the tip again and around the shaft hearing Doji moan in response. Ryuga put all of the length inside his mouth this time and hummed; Doji felt all of the vibrations against his member inside of Ryuga's wet cavern and he moaned deeply and pulled Ryuga's head away then pulled it back in. Ryuga held onto Doji's hips and kept them in place as he bobbed his head faster onto Doji's length, drinking more and more liquid as Doji's moans got deeper and deeper.

Ryuga pulled away right before Doji climaxed and Doji whined letting go of Ryuga's head. "Not yet Doji, that's for later." Ryuga went back on the bed and laid down, watching Doji as he moved closer to him. Doji pulled Ryuga's thighs far apart and pushed in a finger into his entrance; Ryuga was used to this until Doji entered in a second. Ryuga screamed quietly and Doji kissed him for comfort; Ryuga felt his wounds reopen and he kissed Doji deeper to distract himself. Doji used his other hand to take off Ryuga's shirt and rub his nipples and slightly pinch them while he entered in a third finger; Ryuga moaned but whined at the painful pleasure and he arched into Doji's hand on his chest. Doji played with the little nub more while he thrust his fingers delicately into Ryuga's now stretched out entrance. Doji traced kisses down Ryuga's jaw onto his chest and brought one of the hard little nubs into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it and lightly bit and sucked.

Ryuga moaned and all pain was forgotten in his lower areas until Doji removed his fingers. Ryuga whimpered and Doji slid his arms under Ryuga's for support; aiming his member at Ryuga's entrance and he grazed his oozing tip over it. Doji felt Ryuga's heat radiating from him and he growled in satisfaction; putting Ryuga's legs over his shoulders made Ryuga shake and he held in his cried of fear. Doji sensed this and he rubbed Ryuga's hips. "Now I promise it will only hurt for a little bit, and I will pull out if you want me to." Ryuga nodded and held his breath as Doji pushed his erection inside; Ryuga felt all of his wounds open up and he cried out. Doji stayed still to let Ryuga adjust to his length, "are you okay?" Ryuga nodded his head and relaxed the best he could. Doji rubbed his nipples again and then moved one hand down to his slightly wilted member. Taking Ryuga's length into his hand it hardened up again and it oozed at the slightest.

Doji pumped Ryuga's length fast to distract him from the searing pain in his ass. "ung Doji." Ryuga moaned as he arched into Doji. Doji stopped pumping Ryuga and he looked at him seriously; Ryuga nodded and Doji ever so slowly moved his hips out and pushed back in. Ryuga let out a deep throated moan and Doji thrust a little faster. Soon Doji was thrusting hard into Ryuga and Ryuga was bucking his hips to meet Doji's thrust. Doji grabbed onto Ryuga's erection and pumped it with his thrust making Ryuga lose control and scream his name, "Doji!" Ryuga screamed as he could no longer find the strength to move his hips to match Doji's movement and only lay there in ecstasy. Doji thrust became uneven and he let go of Ryuga's member to put both of his hands on the side of Ryuga to pound full force into the younger boy.

Ryuga screamed as Doji hit his prostate over and over again and soon his walls tightened up as he released his sticky fluids over his own and Doji's chest. Doji thrust a couple more times into Ryuga until he emptied his load heavily inside of Ryuga's panting body. Doji pulled out and collapsed beside him, opening an arm for Ryuga to snuggle and Ryuga gladly complied. Doji moved up on the bed and pulled the covers over themselves and held Ryuga tightly and protectively, "If he ever hurts you again, you tell me. No one is allowed to touch you like that but me." Ryuga nodded and buried his head in Doji's chest, inhaling his scent that was now permanently in his mind. The two fell asleep together in each other's arms, bonded with each other for forever and eternity.

_The End_


End file.
